Do I Know You?
by o-Meep-o
Summary: AU. 10 years ago Naruto was a small 15 year old disabled boy. 10 years later he's a professional dance teacher, still small, but no longer disabled as he was when he was fifteen. And Itachi see's that when he's passing the window of the studio one afternoon, his eyes drawn to the slender figure. Only problem is that naruto doesnt remeber him. ItaxNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Welp! I finally got my frigglenacken internet back and I wrote this while I was down for the count! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

Prologue.

_"Urgh!" Groaned Naruto as he stretched his always aching muscles as he sat on the freshly cut lawn of his family's new home. Everything about their new place was beautiful, the fall leaves strewn across the yard, the large trees covered in them, the big house sitting on the expansion of the beautiful old home wasn't bad either,considering that's where all their family was right now, including his brother's and sister's Naruto thought head tilted back to look up at the blue sky as tears formed in his eyes,the hood of his blue and orange striped cardigan falling from the crown of his showing off his long mixed strawberry blonde curls,the only trait he got directly from his parents._

_When he felt like the tears pooling in his eyes wouldn't fall he let his head fall back down and watched almost aimlessly as the movers moved furniture piece after furniture piece, bag after bag, box after box, and picture after picture from the 2 large trucks that rested in the street, into his new home, and he couldn't help but smile about the thought of living in such a beautiful place. He rested his head on his shoulder, his blue eyes shimmering behind his orange rimmed glasses under the radiant sun rays shining down on him, warming the skin of his face even in the cool breeze of October air. He smiled as he looked down at his hand that held all the rings of his elder siblings,his ringed hand reminded him of his grandmother who loved to wear the diamonds his grandfather would buy her on one hand constantly._

_"Naruto!" A familiar voice yelled, startling the boy from his memories. He followed the sound of the voice and instantly his face lit of up when he saw a big black pick up truck pull up to the curb and watch his five siblings climb out of the big vehicle, his favorite of them all stepping down from the driver up from his spot on the grass, he ran quickly across the wide yard towards his siblings, his long wavy hair flowing and glistening behind him._

_He jumped into the arms of his eldest brother, Shikamaru,who in turn gathered him up in his arms, squeezing Naruto's small and semi fragile body tightly, trying his best not to cry. Shikamaru took a deep breath and let it off setting the 5 foot blonde back down on the ground with a big grin on his face, when Naruto's eyes widened when he looked at Shikamaru's head._

_"Shika your hair!" Gasped Naruto as he reached up on his tippy toes to grip the high ponytail Shikamaru was wearing, his fingers slipping through the silkiness of his newly darkened locks._

_"You like?" Shikamaru asked crossing his long, tanned arms against his wide chest, and smiling broadly down at his little brother._

_"I do" Naruto giggled out with a cute dimple smile on his face._

_"Naruto what about us!?" Asked the other four standing in the background with pouts on their faces._

_Naruto turned and his eyes rounded like sauces. All his siblings got new hair colors._

_"So So?" Deidra asked flipping his now dirty blonde bangs from his eyes with a smile._

_"I like" Naruto said another smile transforming his face, and lighting up his dark blue eyes, as he looked at all of his sibling hair, Ino's being the longest and most colorful, a perfect mixture of red and blonde, Sakura's being the shortest, her short strawberry blonde locks blowing softly in the breeze as she smile back at her baby brother, and then there was Temari who's hair reached her center back and curled there, now were all honey blonde colored, and Naruto thought it looked great on her._

_"Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Deidra, And Sakura Uzumaki-Namikaze Where are my hugs and kisses?" Yelled a tall, tanned strawberry blonde haired woman from he tall, arching doorway of the house. They smiled in their mothers direction and jogged over to meet her at the door hugging her one by one, the oldest easily reaching her height, where as Naruto stood behind them in all his cute short glory smiling softly. He was super glad his sisters and brothers finally made it to Texas._

_They all walked into the house in search of their father only to run into a tall brown haired man holding a neon orangle clip board who looked as if he was also in search of their father._

_"Neji?" His mom said to the man who was looking around the staircase just then. Said man jumped and turned around towards us his eyes getting a little bigger in size._

_"Oh I was looking for Mr Namikaze" Neji said, his Texas accent coming out thickly to their ears, his eyes roaming over the Uzumaki-Namikaze kids._

_"So were we!" Kushina exclaimed waving her hands dramatically in the air._

_"I just need one of you guys to sign these release forms" He said holding the clip board out to Kushina._

_"Sure thing Neji dear, where do I sign?" She asked taking the pen from his other outstretched hand._

_He pointed to a few blank spaces at the end of the page with his index finger, one at a time. When she was done she gave the clip board back to Neji before thanking him with a sweet smile in Neji's direction before steering her kids towards the back of the house, where the kitchen and door to the back yard lay. Naruto stayed behind staring at the man with his blue eyes before he bowed slightly and walked out of the foyer after his siblings and mother, leaving Neji with a tiny smile on his face before he turned and walked out the front door._

_"Okay boys were out!" Neji yelled to the men waiting in the large trucks. Whoops resounded in the street as Neji jogged down the cobblestone pathway that led to and from the house and jumped into one of the passenger side of the trucks._

_...The Kitchen.._

_"Deidra that goes up their hunny" Kushina said to her second eldest son, as she pointed to a pot and skillet holder than hung over the Island in the middle of kitchen._

_"Oh" Deaidra mumbled pulling the skillet from under the island cabinet and climbing on top of the island to hang it up on the rack._

_The doorbell rang through the house alerting the people in the kitchen that someone was at the front door._

_"I got it!" A loud booming voice yelled out._

_"Oh now he wants to show up" mumbled Naruto dropping his plastic wrap and walking from the room slowly, wincing and the new sliver of pain tickling his side fiercely._

_He made his way around the bend of the stairs and his pain was immediately forgotten when he saw his grandparents standing in the doorway, smiling at his father. He ran forward, tackling his grandparents waist with a hug burying his face in the familiar smell of their bodies._

_"Well I guess it's to late to surprise you" said a familiar deep voice behind his grandparents._

_He peeked around them with his big blue eyes, blinking twice._

_"Who're you? Asked Naruto as his grandparents moved to stand beside his father in the foyer._

_Said strangers features deflated from elated to wtf in a millisecond._

_"Naruto! It's me Kyuu!" He said his deep voice getting higher in pitch as he did so._

_"No way!" Naruto said running up to his cousin and staring intently up at Kyuu's features._

_"Hmph, Same blue eyes.. Naruto walked around his cousin... Same flat bum.. I guess it is you Kyuu!" Naruto laughed out, the dimples in his cheeks deepening with the big grin on his face._

_"You little twerp!" Kyuu said picking up his smaller sized cousin and twirling him around until he was dizzy._

_He put Naruto down laughing at the noticeable greenness of his face._

_"I got something for you"Kyuu walked over to one of the pretty trees in the front yard and took a small, blue gifted back off te branch, walking back over to Naruto and kneeling in front of him, his now red hair falling forward over his face._

_Naruto looked surprised for a sec before he took the bag and stuck his hand in, pulling out a picture frame with a picture of him and Kyuu in 's eyes watered,when the memories of that day came rushing back and he smiled at his older cousin hugging him round the neck._

_"I remember this day" Naruto whispered to Kyuu as if it was their own little secret._

_It was the day of Naruto's twelfth birthday and Kyuu had come down from england for a visit to Colorado for his birthday. This picture was taken after Naruto had fallen face first into the snow and wouldn't stop crying until Kyuubi had bought hima hot chocolate and talked him down to calmness, as they shared the chocolate goodness back and forth, laughing at jokes they made about the other patrons of the ski lodge. His grandmother had walked up with a camera and snapped some photo's secretly and she had caught that happiness of that moment in this picture, his red nose and puffy eyes and all, and Naruto loved it._

_"Thanks Kyuu" Naruto said hugging his cousin around the neck before he grabbed his hand and pulled him all the way inside the house, closing the door behind them._

_His grandparents and father were already in the kitchen, if the gruff and high-pitched laughter were of any indication._

_"Hey Kyuu you go on ahead I'm gonna go put this up" Naruto said waving his framed picture. Kyuu smiled and nodded walking around the grand staircases; following the voices._

_Naruto ran up the stairs, opening all the doors to the rooms until he found his. Fully put together unlike the others. He walked over to his dresser and sat the picture atop it before running back out of the room and down the stairs not stopping to shut his door. He was almost to the kitchen when the doorbell rang, with a panting sigh Naruto turned on his heels and stalked back towards the front door, opening it slowly. Naruto's jaw went slack, his mouth watered and he wanted to fall to his knees and thank the heavens for making his dad move them to Texas._

_'He is so f-ing hot' thought Naruto to himself as his eyes traveled down the well toned and ripped torso of the tall, pale and broad-shouldered man in front of him, his little pink tongue darting out to lick over his plump lips. _

_"Excuse me" The baritone voice brought him back to reality and he looked back up at the pale man, noticing the bouquet of long stemmed flowers in his large hands._

_"Like what you see?" Naruto's face heated up with embarrassment before he turned away front he beautiful man yelling that it was for his mom._

_Naruto took one step forward and would've face planted had it not been for the strong arm wrapped around his mid section as his head drooped low._

_"Naruto!" A shrill voice cried as booted feet sounded on the marble of the foyer._

_"I'm fine, fine!" Naruto said pushing the ar away from his body and stepping to the side keeping his head down, refusing to make eye contact with his mother._

_"Well hello, How may I help you?" Kushina said, giving the young man at the door a smile._

_"These are for you" He said handing the flowers to his mom._

_"It's a welcome gift from my mother and father" He finished off._

_"Oh my... Tell them I said thank you for the beautiful flowers" Kushina said with an even bigger smile than before._

_"I should go put them in water!" she whispered to herself before walking off, her absent-mindedness getting the best of her._

_"Oh Naruto why don't you walk that lovely man home?" Kushina said as she disappeared behind the staircases._

_He stared after his mother in shock. What would it look like if he walked that home Naruto wondered numbly before he turned towards the doorway and walked out closing the door behind him._

_"Uchiha Itachi"_

_"Huh?" Naruto said as he and Itachi walked down the path leading to the sidewalk._

_"I'm Uchiha Itachi" He said, staring down at Naruto._

_"O-Oh, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" Finally meeting Itachi's gaze dead on._

_Then the world disappeared._

* * *

So that is the prologue! Reviews Reviews! I love those! So R&R! Pwetty Pwease! ^.^


	2. There You Are!

I'd like to thank Darklife21, darkhuntressxir, And leighd1314 For reviewing ^.^ Here is the next chapter that I wrote at 3 am this morning while listening to Brittney Spears because I could not sleep with this damn tendonitis . Anyway Enjoy ^^ P.S. If you dont like the song I am not sorry! You have my gay bestfriend Spence to thank for this one, Who talked to me for the three hours it took me to type this up Lol.

* * *

Naruto woke up to someone shaking his shoulder gently. Slowly the blonde turned around to look at his intruder while rubbing his sleep crusted, dark blue eyes.

"Shika?" Naruto said sitting up in his big bed, turning fully to face his older brother who now sat on his bed.

"What is it?" The blonde asked flipping his long bang ou of his left eye to get a better look at his happy looking brother.  
"And what fucking time is it"!? Naruto gasped out pulling his cellphone from under his pillow.

"4:00.. Am.. What..the..fuck" Naruto mumbled falling back in the bed and turning away from his brother.

"When you leave turn off the light will ya?" Naruto sighed out in his permanent and perfect Texas accent that he accumulated over his years living there.

When his brother didn't move or say a word he looked back over and groaned inwardly. Why? Why today of all day Naruto wondered as he got up out of bed and went to pull on the other half of his pjs and slipped his feet into a tiny pair of slippers slinking towards his door. Shikamaru in tow.

They tip toed quietly towards The grand staircases and made their way down quickly towards the kitchen grabbing pots and spoons before walking back into the foyer and up the stairs towards Deidras room.

They pushed the door open quietly over the black carpet of his room and stepped inside shutting the door softly. When they were right beside Deidra and his bed partner they raised their pots and with wicked smiles and started banging on them furiously dancing around the room and singing off pitch like wild banshee's on crack.

"Naruto!? Shikamaru!? What the hell!?" Deidra yelled over the noise in his room.

When his bed partner started to shift in bed finally he got up stark naked and tackled the giggling blonde to the floor who in turn shrieked and true to throw the other blonde off.

"Help! Shika I'm being raped! Help me!" Naruto yelled out trying to throw his brother off.

"So troublesome but so hilarious" Shikamaru laughed out as he pulled Deidra off Naruto with one arm and tossed him into the bed with his now wide awake red-headed bed partner and helped Naruto up from the floor.

"Paybacks a bitch" Naruto smiled before walking out of the room, leaving a fuming Deidra, smiling Shika and a very lost but very sleepy Sasori in his wake, as he made his way back to his room to take a much needed shower before he headed to work to set everything up for his new set of dance students.

Two Hours And Forty Minutes Later-

"Hey Naruto" said a baritone voice from behind said blonde who was kicking chairs into the storage closet at the other side of the mirrored room.

Naruto turned and smiled as he saw one of his best friends standing there with his hands tucked into his pockets as he walked up to the short Blondie.

"Hey Kiba" Naruto said slamming the storage closet closed before walking up to Kiba and standing on his tippy toes to give his way to talk friend a hug before he danced all the way back to the other end of the room like a ballerina.

"Where's Ino?" He asked as he walked up to the stereo cornered in the back of the room and put in a cd that had some of his favorite warm up songs on it.

"Gym" Kiba responded with watching as Naruto, walked to the center of the room his combat boots making a small thudding sound on the polished wood and stared at himself In the floor to ceiling mirrors as he pulled his way to long back into a high pony tail.  
Naruto laughed at the look on Kibas face when he asked that question, guessing he reminded Kiba of why he was Inos slave for a week, never bet against Ino was Naruto's motto.

"Care to join me?"Naruto cracked a smile at Kiba as he stripped off his black and orange Nike jacket, which only left him in a dark blue long-sleeved shirt which seemed un ethical when you danced, but it got cold in the studio in Naruto's opinion, and tossed it onto one of the bars that rested against the mirrors.

"You know I can keep up" Kiba laughed and pushed up the sleeves of his black thermal and went stood by Naruto in the center of the room next to Naruto who was fingering the whole in his black skinny jeans absent-mindedly.

"Naruto" Naruto's head snapped up and he smiled at Kiba before he pressed the play button on the remote and kicked it aside as Brittney Spears 'Work bitch' sounded through the speakers of the studio.

Naruto smiled at the disdain on Kiba's face as his hips started to thrust forward at the beat of the song. His hand sliding down the front of his body.

"You want hot body, you want a Bugatti, you want a Maserati, you better work bitch" Naruto sang the words aloud as his body turned away from Kiba's posing his hands behind his head and posing to the pauses in the music.

Kiba mirrored his dance moves watching him in the mirrors with a smile on his face.

"You want a Lamborghini? Sip martinis? Look hot a bikini? You better work bitch" Naruto mirrored Brittney's voice that time sinking down to the floor with his hands in his knees flipping his ponytail from in front of his eyes.

"You wanna live fancy? Live in a big mansion? Party in France? You better work bitch, You better work bitch, You better work bitch, You better work bitch, Now get to work bitch!" Naruto's voice dropped a bit lower as his hips rocked from side to side slowly.

Naruto's hips rocked side to side in tune with the music as his foot tapped on the floor and stared at Kiba through the mirror, with that seductive smile he always got when was dancing.

When a whistle rang through the room, even over the blaring music Naruto turned around to find his students piling into the room and he danced over to them his hips never stopping their gyrating as he grinder on one of his male students.

"Dance with me" He purred into his ear deciding he was cute enough. He pulled that student to the center of the room and dance around him, dropping down into a crouch against his leg as his student grabbed his hand and yanked him back up and bent him over rocking their hips together to the blaring music, getting them a few more whistles, making Naruto laugh.

'Hold ya' head high, fingers to the sky'.  
They gon' try and try ya', but they can't deny ya'.  
'Keep it moving higher, and higher'.  
'Keep it moving higher, and higher'. x2

Their hips moved in sync as his student wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and they faced the wide stretch of mirrors dancing like that, sweat accumulating on Naruto's brow.

Deciding that was enough of a warm up for him Naruto gave his dance partner a kiss on the cheek, who in turn blushed, before he went and turned off the music.

"Alright everybody give Neji a hand for keeping up, something most of you guys can't do yet!" Yelled Naruto as he made it across the room to his bag and grabbed his towel and water bottle taking a long swig from it and wiping his face.

The teens laughed and clapped for Neji, who gave a playful bow and went to stand with the rest of the students in the back of the studio.

"Alright so for now I want u guys to stretch each other out, focus on the back and legs, find your partners!" Naruto snapped his fingers and the students scrambled to different parts of the room with their partners.

"So think you still got it?" Naruto asked Kiba who leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Nah I'm gonna leave that to you" Kiba said smiling at the blonde.

"I bet, don't think I didn't see you sneak over to the wall when my students walked in" Naruto snickered at te embarrassed expression on Kiba's face.

Kiba looks at the time of his cellphone that had been vibrating for the past 20 minutes. It read 7:10 and Kiba groaned before he pulled his short blonde friend into a back being hug and pulling back with a disdainful look.

He sighed.."I have to go pick up your sister" then he left, leaving a smiling Naruto in his wake.

'Poor Kiba' thought Naruto as he turned around to watch his class stretch each other out thoroughly.

"Okay guys that's good" Naruto yelled clapping his hands together. When he had the attention of his class he smiled his dazzling smile, his eyes sparkling.

"Let's get started" The class cheered.

"Again!" Naruto said as he stood next to the stereo and Deidra, who had made his way down here when his bed partner left for work earlier.

"Step back, step back, step back, clap, shoulder shake, jump turn, body roll and freeze, not that hard guys!" Naruto said walking to stand in front of them, his arms cross over his chest.

-  
"Itachi where are you going?" Asked a rather nosy brother of his as he followed him through the office.

"Kisame! You're in charge until I get back, I'm going out today" Itachi said as he made his way onto the elevator, his brother in tow.

"Just because the boss is out doesn't mean you can slack!" Itachi heard Kisame yell out before the doors of the elevator closed and they descended.

"Shouldn't you be at the north end of Uchiha Corp. today?" Asked Itachi as he loosened his red tie.

Sasuke merely 'Hn' in reply an old habit he picked up when he was younger.

"Then why aren't you there?" Itachi stepped off the elevator, Sasuke following silently.

"I got bored" Sasuke responded this time.

"And father is trying to make me do all this extra work" grumbled Sasuke as him and Itachi stepped out of the east Uchiha Corp. building.

"When you become a CEO, like me, you learn to get used to it." Itachi stated when he and Sasuke slid into the awaiting and running Buick, Itachi in the driver's seat.

Sasuke grumbled something Itachi couldn't decipher, but didn't say anything more, so Itachi left it alone.

"I'm going to Chipotle, do you want anything?" Itachi asked stopping at a red light.

"No I'm going to go visit a friend while your out to lunch" Sasuke said staring straight ahead.

"Alright" Itachi said taking off to east town.

Thirty minutes later Sasuke and Itachi arrived in the Chipotle parking lot, Itachi getting out first.

"Just come and get me when your finished eating or whatever, I'll be over there" Sasuke pointed to the right where some conjoined stores were lined up inside red brick buildings.

"The sign says Cerulean Studio" Sasuke said before he took off across the street.

Sighing Itachi walked into the café to order his salad.

Naruto looked up from his magazine, his student having gone out for lunch ,to find Sasuke standing in front of him. He jumped up giving the raven a hug around the abdomen and toothy grin on his face.

"Hey Sasuke what brings you here?"  
Naruto asked tilting his to the side, making his now loose hair fall into his face cutely.

"I came to watch you dance" Sasuke stated, a rare smile gracing his face.

Naruto's smile widened before he took off to the other side of the room to turn on the stereo.

"What song and what style of dancing, would you like to see today Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto asked, giggling at his own wording.

"Hmm, any classical song and I would like to see you do ballet" Sasuke said as he took a seat on the polished oak floor.

"Okie Dokie" said Naruto as he put on a random song and got into place, which was him poised like a flamingo with his hands resting in front of his chest, clasped together.

When the music started, he leaned down, his nose almost touching the ground, where as his leg stretched straight up.

He leaned straight up and ran and leaped into the air, landing on his feet and turning around, bending his back backwards into an arch before he reaches forward with his hands, and pressed them to the floor, flipping over them gracefully.

His tiny feet took him around and around in circles, his foot rising and falling as he moved across the floor, his leg shooting with each turn.

When he got to the other side of the room he stopped to look over at Sasuke who was staring him with a fond look in his eyes, before he continued on, his arms raising into the air.

He twirled across the room, dipping forward before he dipped back. When the music started to slow, he jumped across the floor in tight, controlled leaps.

When the song stopped, so did he, poised on the ball of his foot, his other leg stretched out behind him, his arms done in a similar fashion.

Naruto's eyes had been closed doing the ending half of the performance so when he opened them again was surprised to see a raven, that wasn't Sasuke, standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Naruto..."

* * *

So So? How'd you like the chapter ^^? Shall I write more or shall I throw it into the pit of failure D:? Leave me reviews and I'll get the next chapter out soon!


	3. I knew it

Okay guys here's chapter 3! Ik Ik this one is short but I wanted to stop it here and I did this one while I was in english! So do not hate me Q.Q

* * *

Naruto straightened up and brought his leg back to the floor, with a cute dimply smile as he walked up to the Raven holding out his hand.

'Dont ask that question Naruto, don't ask it' Itachi pleaded inside his head, as he grabbed ahold of the blondes hand tightly, and shook it a few times before dropping it, as if it had burned him.

"Hi! I'm Naruto do I know you?" He asked a cute look of curiosity on his lightly tanned face.

"Naruto this is Ita-" Sasuke started but was cut off by the hand ruffling his hair.

"I'm Kai, Sasuke's cousin" Itachi said sliding his hands into his suit pockets, giving Naruto a smile.  
Sasuke gave him an incredulous look but said nothing he just watched his brothers face carefully.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kai, I was just about to goto lunch, when my students got back of course, and drag Sasuke along with me, would you like to join us?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"Sure I wouldn't mind joining you two" Sasuke made gave Itachi a look and made a sound that hovered between a pig snort and a scoff.

"Didn't you just ea-" Itachi gave Sasuke a sickeningly sweet smile, but no, in Sasuke's mind he knew that was no where near sweet, it didn't even reach his eyes, the ones that told a different story.

As clueless as Naruto was he didn't even notice the killer eyes and instead turned to Sasuke.  
"You don't mind do you Sasuke?

Looking away from his brother he smiled, a boyish smile, at Naruto.  
"'Course I don't" Sasuke said.

Just then, a bell sounded at the front of the studio which had the trio turning towards it, as a group of laughing teens came bouncing through the door, smelling of lunchtime.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go out for lunch" Naruto said walking over to his bag and helmet. He shooed Sasuke and Itachi out the door and turned back to his students.

"Aren't they hot?" Giggled out Naruto before he bounced out the door, whoops of agreement following behind him.

"So where do you guys wanna go?" Asked the blonde.

"Benihana's-"  
"Benihana's-"  
Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time causing Naruto to laugh and Sasuke and Itachi to smirk, a mirroring smirk if anything.

"Benihana's it is" Naruto said walking off towards his bike, Itachi watching his swaying hips intensely.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Asked Sasuke as he slid into the passenger side of Itachi's black Buick.

"If he doesn't remember anything about me why would I trouble him with it"? Itachi watched as Naruto pulled out of the parking lot looking back once before he disappeared completely down the road.

"But he had your-" Sasuke shut his trap almost as fast as he opened it, inwardly cursing himself for spitting out a secret only him and Naruto's family knew.

"He what"? Itachi asked but kept his eyes forward.

"Nothing" Sasuke said to quickly too Itachi's liking.

Itachi thought Sasuke was hiding something but didn't say anything about it as he neared the freeway.

Nero-Nero

Itachi and Sasuke walked up the ramp towards the front doors of the Japanese styled restaurant, the Koi fish catching Itachi's eyes in the green pond below.

"Kai and Sasuke I suppose?" Asked Suigetsu, Sasuke read on his name tag.

"We are" Itachi said, his deep voice reverberating out of his chest.

"Great! Naruto's back this way" Suigetsu said skipping his way away from the check in stand and torwRds the back area, where more private, reserved tables were.

A childish laugh reached the trios ears and Sasuke stiffened for a second before he let out a breath, not going unnoticed by Suigetsu who skipped around the bend with a smile on his face.

"Sui!" A small blonde haired child yelled and ran towards Suigetsu his arms raising up above his head with a pout.

"Hey there Akira" Suigetsu said twirling the child in the air.

"Where's you went?" Akira asked as he pressed his face against Suigetsu's.

"I had to welcome our guests, and I see your black highlights are working their way in their aren't they, and your eyes are getting darker" Suigetsu said, putting the five year old back on the floor.

"Mommy said that earlier!" Akira said his smile widened, showing off his slightly pointed teeth at the sides of his two front ones. Itachi licked his teeth subconsciously as he stared on at the boy curiously.

"Speaking of mommy, where'd he go?" Asked Sasuke, squatting down to Akira's level.

Aki pointed towards a steel door a ran off, his two toned hair bouncing behind him.

Just then the steel door opened and out walked Naruto, plate after plate if beautiful sushi in hands.

"Little help?" Naruto said with a smile as he wiggled out of the doorway and towards the three men.

Itachi was the first to step up to take some if the plated sushi then Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"Where would you like these?" Itachi asked, his deep voice rolling over him in waves, coiling low and his stomach, and sending heat waves as hot as the sub through his veins.

'His voice sounds just like his from back then' Before Naruto let his mind pull him back into the past he smiled softly a pointed forwards a table by the large wide window in the back.

Itachi, Suigetsu, and Sasuke walked towards the table, Naruto with his now empty arms following silently behind.

"Okay so we have vegetable rolls, California rolls, spicy tuna rolls, Las Vegas roll, shrimp lovers roll and the Alaskan roll with a bowl of miso ramen for me " Naruto said sitting down in one of the window chairs.

Suigetsu was the first to sit down, then Naruto hopped up.

"I forgot the wasabi and soy sauce!" Naruto squealed then ran off forwards the kitchen.

Two minutes later he was back with soy sauce, wasabi and two bottles of sake.

He sat down the stuff on the table and sat back down, digging into his ramen.

"Well I'm gonna dig in!" yelled Suigetsu as he went straight for the Alaskan rolls.

"Itadakimasu" whispered Naruto as he swirled his noodles around his chop sticks.

Sasuke started picking up his sushi with his chop sticks watching Itachi watch Naruto, not missing a best as he picked up his own sushi.

Sasuke, not so subtebly, elbowed Itachi in the side, causing the big man to look over at him.

Giving him a pointed look Sasuke nodded his head towards Naruto who wasn't really eating his ramen.

Naruto sighed and got up from the table, without a word he walked away, taking a bottle of sake with him.

"Aki! Come eat!" Naruto yelled before disappearing behind the steel door again.

"Look who I found!" Aki yelled coming from no where, along with Kisame.

Nero-Nero

"Naruto? Naruto!?" Itachi called out as he opened the steel door and walked into the spacious darkness of the kitchen.

Sobbing sounds whispered throughout the kitchen as Itachi moved around the area, his eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Itachi walked to the back of the kitchen and saw Naruto there. His face in his hands, while his hands rested on his knees.

'He reminds me of him so much' Naruto murmured to himself.

"Naruto?" Itachi whispered as he got closer to Naruto, and kneeled in front of him.

"O-oh Kai I'm sorry, do you need something?" Naruto said wiping his eyes hurriedly.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Itachi whispered as he held the blonde close to him.

Naruto stiffened, then he relaxed in Itachi's arms.

"It's you isn't it? I heard you had to go away and that you were never coming back, even when I told them about our child and our relationship" Naruto sniffled out.

"I had to go away for a while, yes but I was to take over as head of the American company so I had to come back" Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear kissing his temple.

When Naruto didn't say anything he tilted his chin up and kissed him, only to find out the blonde had passed out.

"Still a little weak I see" whispered Itachi as he picked Naruto up and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

So tell me what you thought ^^ If it was rushed if it was terribly horrible or if you know you jut really liked it and it wasnt bad where I cut it off :P Oh if there is any spelling errors or such, it wouldnt let me correct them today for some odd reason Q.Q Until next time!


	4. The News!

Been a while guys c: Ne? Well I hope you guys had an awesome thanksgiving! I did even with the crazy family drama! Here's chapter four! Bring a restraint belt a continue on!

* * *

Sunlight sprinkled through the widows, shining down on blonde streaks of hair that poked over the top of the black comforter.

Light snoring was heard from under the covers as a small body tossed and turned under the large comforter.

'Itachi...'

'Mhm Itachi more'

Said man propped his head on top of his hand and smiled at the blonde who was now in a 'pleasurable' sleep, Itachi smirked to himself thinking about it.

An idea popped into the raven's head and he leaned close to Naruto's ear,smiling deviously.

"More what?" Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear, pushing the cover away from the blondes head.

A slight moan escaped Naruto's mouth and his mouth opened.

'Lower, kiss lower' Naruto moaned out.

Itachi had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. He loved messing with his small kitsune.

'Itachi! Don't go!'

Naruto gasped awake, sitting up quickly in bed his hands to his eyes.

"Naruto it's alright I'm here" Itachi whispered as he slid close to Naruto drawing him between his long legs and wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde.

"Itachi?" Naruto murmured.

"Right here" he said resting his chin in top of Naruto's.

"The same dream" Naruto laughed humorlessly pushing the balls of his hands into his eyes to keep from crying.

"Naruto tell me" Itachi said, pulling Naruto's Long blonde hair from his face.

"I can't.. I really can't" Naruto mumbled out pulling out of Itachi's embrace and get off the black king sized bed hurriedly, crossing the room quickly he looked around for his stuff so he could leave. Obviously this wasn't his home.

When Naruto spotted it he grabbed for it but his arm was gripped and Itachi twirled him around, his blonde hair whipping into his face, and crushed his lips into Naruto's.

When Itachi pulled back he have Naruto a melting look. A look that said you will tell me and you will tell me now.

"Tell me Naruto" Itachi whispered.

Naruto's eyes became watery and he started to sink down in Itachi's arms, the ravens arms immediately tightening around him, sinking with him.

When Naruto calmed down enough to talk he looked at Itachi then away before he spoke whipping his eyes as he did so.

"It was a dream about the therapy camp your family was sponsoring" Naruto whispered staring absently at the wall.

"Those five years were the best years of my life, even if I was disabled and sickly. I had made friends, I had awesome people helping to get better, a beautiful place to stay while I was being saved from a life of hardship, and a lover, when I didn't think someone could love me. I mean who would want to be with a kid who had a leg problem, a tumor problem, severe asthma, and lymphangioma?" Naruto questioned to himself forgetting Itachi was really there.

"When I found out you were gonna be one of the counselor I was surprised and excited to actually know someone. I also secretly thought you were hot but I wouldn't tell you that of course. The third year when I started getting better and better after all the surgeries and therapy sessions is when I thought you would take me seriously I told you my feelings and I was really happy when you told me you felt the same way. You made me so happy I could cry. The last year after I was completely better and healthy I told you my secret, my dirty little secret and gave myself to you because I loved you and... And then your family took you away, and you left willingly, for the stupid Uchiha corp. even after I told them I was pregnant with Aki. I was hurt and I hated it. I knew it would come one day and I hated myself for hating that I hated it. I still loved you anyway.

Itachi was speechless. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He was fuming on the inside, no one had informed him that Naruto ha been pregnant with his child back then. He was completely and utterly pissed off he was pretty sure his eyes were turning red from the anger he was feeling.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked when the even hadn't said anything.

When Naruto saw the deadly look on the Uchiha's the blonde quickly tried to deny everything he said but the Uchiha wasn't listening. He quietly got up from the floor and started pulling on random pieces of all black clothing and pulled his long hair into a high ponytail before he pulled on black boots and stormed out the room pulling Naruto along with him.

"Tachi don't!" Itachi turned around and gave Naruto another heart stopping kissing.

"Ssh Naruto" Itachi whispered against the blondes lips before he walked down the short hall and into the living room, pulling Naruto to the door.

"Tachi my shoes!" Naruto pouted out at his angry...

'Wait what do I call him' Naruto murmered out loud stopping in his tracks.

"Naruto you are mine, lover, boyfriend, baby daddy, whatever you want to call me. And Aki is my son" Itachi said as he kneeled in front of Naruto to put his boots on.

"Boyfriend." Naruto liked the sound of that on his lips, it made him giddy with happiness.

He slid him arms through the orange, waist length trench coat that Itachi held out for him, thanking Itachi sweetly, before they both walked out the door and walked onto the elevator and down to te parking garage.

30 minutes later

"Itachi!" His mother squealed as she opened the door for her son.

"Where's father?" Itachi asked, his hand tightening on Naruto's.

"Over at the Uzumaki's why"? Mikoto asked, a confused look on her face.

"Naruto we're going to your house" Itachi ground out before turning to leave.

"Itachi Naruto isn't here" Mikoto said giving Itachi a weird look.

Naruto tried not to laugh as he moved around Itachi's tall figure and waved sheepishly to Mrs Uchiha before him and Itachi left.

"Bye Misses Uchiha!" Naruto yelled as he and Itachi crossed the street.

"Bye!" She waved back with a smile.

"Don't be to hard on your father Itachi dear." Mikoto winced at the thought after she closed the door and walked back into the living room.

Naruto unlocked the door to the house hesitantly, Itachi wasted no time in walking in in search of his father.

Deidra came around the corner, glass in hand.

"Oh shit!" Deidra cursed the glass falling out of his hand in shock.

He ran back into the kitchen behind the stairs and told his mom who was here, a shocked look crossing her face.

"Itachi!" Naruto screamed after his boyfriend as he stomped toward the back.

"Haha Itachi what are you doing here?" Deidra asked nervously.

"Been a while yeah?" Deidra said scratching the back of his head, a habit Naruto picked up over the years.

"It's quite alright Kushina" Fugaku assured her as he went to face his son, gently pushing Deidra out of the way.

"Itachi" Fugaku stated.

All the anger Itachi felt earlier multiplied by 10 and he punched his father right in the face.

"Tachi!"

"Damn!"

"Oh shit!"

"He's got balls"

"I deserved that" Fugaku said rubbing his cheek a jaw.

As quick as a snake Fugaku had his hand around Itachi's neck, lifting him from the ground.

"You might be angry, but you will not hit me as if I'm your bitch" Fugaku hissed out to his son.

Naruto gasped and stomped over to the duo, his brother Shikamaru trying to hold him back.

The blonde firecracker walked up to Fugaku and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn around.

Naruto slapped him across the face and Itachi fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering.

"You will not talk to Itachi like that!" Naruto yelled his hands clenching at his sides. He threw off his jacket and cracked his knuckles smiling devilishly.

"Get up!" Naruto growled out.

Fugaku stood up to face the blonde firecracker, knowing this was coming, but he would not hit Naruto.

"Naruto I know your angry but this is between me and Itachi" Fugaku said.

"When you talk about my man you have to deal with me." Naruto state vehemently, as jumped into the air dealing a blow to Fugaku's chest. Who in turned stumbled back.

Naruto got ready to attack the man again when his father pulled him into a head lock keeping him securely in place.

"You can't win against me son" Minato said as his son struggled in his grasp.

By then everyone in the house had come to the foyer where the attack on Fugaku Uchiha commenced.

"Mommy!" Aki yelled running down the stairs.

"Gramps what are you doing too mommy?" Aki asked as he came towards them.

"And why is papa Fugaku bleeding?" He asked, his head tilting to the side.

"And who's that?" Aki asked pointing at Itachi who was still glaring daggers at Fugaku.

"Nothing, haha no reason and that my dear little Aki is someone you'll hear about real soon!" Minato said letting Naruto go after he quit struggling.

"Let's go talk about this like civilized people in the family room. I'll make tea." Kushina said before her a Deidra disappeared into the kitchen.

Nero-Nero-Nero

Everyone had gathered into the huge family room, a mug in each hand, even Aki had a little sipping cup, with his tea in it.

"Itachi, Naruto" Fugaku said, regarding the blonde who was sitting on the ravens lap.

"I had no choice at the time, with everything that was going on I had to do what was best for Uchiha corp." Fugaku said earning a growl from Itachi, which Naruto stopped by giving him a look.

"I'm not saying that that gave me a reason to neglect telling you about Naruto and the baby, but I did what any proud grandfather would do for his grandson." Fugaku said, giving Aki a warm look, who didn't completely understand but smiled.

"Your damn right" Itachi grunted out.

"Tachi!" Naruto wailed at him.

Itachi coughed covering a laugh.

"Sorry, sorry"

Fugaku smiled at the display before he continued.

"I'm glad you found him, and he seemed to remember you, I'm not gonna stop you guys from being together this time around becaus everything is settled, so I wish you happiness" Fugaku said.

"Mommy what going on?" Aki asked pulling his sippy cup from his mouth.

"Well Aki I would like to introduce you to someone" Naruto said pulling his little boy into his lap.

"This sexy man here, is your father Itachi Uchiha, and that man over there is your uncle" Naruto said pointing to Sasuke.

"And papa Fugaku is actually your gramps too" Naruto smiled at his little boy.

"Rearwy!?" Aki said staring at the Uchiha's.

"Yes" the voices of the Uchiha's rumbled through the room in unison.

"Well you know papa..." Aki said his face taking on that Uzumaki smirk.

"My birthday ish coming up" Aki finished, making everyone in the room laugh.

All through the evening Aki tried to con his Uchiha blood for hints on birthday gifts that he was obviously getting, with his cute chibiness.

* * *

So? did you guys enjooooooy? I hope so! Also I am looking for a beta for me stories! if anyone is interested I'd really looove you! Have a wonderful day! Bye!

-Meep 3


	5. Breakfast Embarrassment!

I'm back with the fifth installment of DIKY! Yay! So read on my lovely readers c: an Enjoy.

* * *

"Shake your grove thang, shake your grove thang baby, something wow!" Naruto sang along with his son as they danced around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Aki hand me the pan of bacon" Naruto said as opened the oven. Aki handed him the pan and he slid it in.

"So do you think everyone would want blueberry, raspberry, strawberry or chocolate chip pancakes with their eggs and fruit salad?" Naruto asked his son as he shimmied over to the fridge.

"I think we should make chocolate chip pancakes and a fruit salad with all berries with that special cream you make to put on top." Aki said hopping down from his stool.

"Alrighty" Naruto said with a bright smile as he pulled out all the berries, marshmallow puff, Philadelphia cream cheese, eggs, milk, butter and cheese.

"Aki do you think you could milk the batter for me?" Naruto asked as e set two skillets on the stove top, a cut a table-spoon of butter for each, dropping them in the simmering pans.

"Hai!" Akira said as he grabbed a big bowl from under the counter and sat it on the counter of the island with the major ingredients.

Naruto stood with his head propped in his hands watching his cute little child cook.

"Eggs for fluffiness... Water for thinness.. Whisk for the icky lumps.. And stir slowly." Aki whispered to himself, gripping the whisk tightly in his fist and stirring slowly so he wouldn't waste any batter.

The elder blonde turned away from the smaller one and went to make the cream for the salad.

He took out of medium-sized bowl and emptied the entire jar of marshmallow puff into it with an orange and black rubber spatula then he spooned out half of the cream cheese into the same bowl and started mixing it until it came together.

"I'm done mommy!" Aki said as he hopped down front his stool and went to put the whisk in the sink.

"Okay okay so is the butter, here's your spoon" Naruto said handing Aki the spoon with the white cream in exchange for the pancake mix.

"Yay!" With that Aki ran from the kitchen, spoon in hand.

"No running!" Naruto yelled from the kitchen, as he took out the bacon.

"Sorry mommy!" Aki yelled back as he climbed into the table chair and enjoyed his spoon.

Naruto sighed and started on the pancakes while finally starting on the eggs, quickly whisking, seasoning, and pouring them into the pan to be scrambled in the tablespoon of butter.

He took them off the stove and garnished them with some parsley after sliding them onto a plate.

"Okay pancake finishings" Naruto said to himself.

He took out the first pancake and cursed when he forgot the chocolate chips, sliding that one onto a plate he put four pancakes in the pan and four in the now empty egg skillet, adding a gracious amount of chocolate chips to each.

Leaving them to brown a little Naruto went to work on the fruit salad. He rinsed off all the berries and poured each batch into 10 different bowls evenly. Then he took a few cans of peaches, drained them a little and poured some of each can into the bowls. Then he added dollops of the marshmallow puff cream to each bowl and set them aside, going back to te pancakes.

He wiggled the pancakes apart with a metal spatula and flipped each of them over and let them brown.

"Well we have a few more house guests so I need more pancakes." Naruto grumbled to himself pulling out two more skillets.

He took out the done pancakes and stacked them onto the pancake plate. He poured four more pancakes in each skillet, adding the chocolate chips as he did so.

Nero-Nero-Nero

"Finally!" Naruto said as he and Aki finally got everything set on the round dinning room table.

"Eggs?" Naruto asked his son who was the table checker.

"Check!"

"50 pancakes?"

"Check!"

"10 bowls of fruit salads?"

"Check!"

"Large plate o' bacon?"

"Check!"

"Coffee, Tea, Milk and the juices?"

"Check! Check! And... Oh no mommy we don't have the orange juice for Deidra!" Aki gasped out.

Naruto hurriedly ran to the kitchen and grabbed it from the fridge in time to see the blonde and his boyfriend round te corner and see the blonde grab for his juice and sit in his normal spot, dragging Sasori along.

To Deidra Apple juice was everything.

He fist bumped his son, and giggled setting his son into one of the chairs and helping fix his plate.

"Oh morning Naruto! When did u get there?" Deidra asked, Naruto gave him an incredulous look and just walked around te table giving his big brother a kiss on the cheek before walking back into the kitchen.

"Naruto" A deep voice rumbled behind Naruto.

"Oh Itachi! Morning, umm want some coffee?" Naruto asked a smile on his as he held up the coffee pot.

"Hmm. I think I will have this instead." Itachi said stepping up to Naruto in one stride and grabbing this blonde around the waist, dipping him back and kissing him hard.

Naruto was surprised but of course the blonde didn't pull back, he's been fantasizing about this moment for 5 years.

They didn't pull back until the need for breath was unbearable. Itachi didn't stop there though. He fired the blonde up against the island, his tounge licking the seam of Naruto's lips asking for entrance as gently as he could.

Granted access Itachi pressed forward into the blonde, forcing him up and into the island, his tongue sliding around the blondes mouth and the sweet sounds that the blonde fox were emitting.

A loud throat clearing alerted the kissing fiends that someone had stepped into the kitchen.

Itachi gave the blonde one more hard peck against his now swollen lips, that puffed out quick breaths before he sat the blonde back onto the floor.

"Hey Naruto" Naruto looked up in shock and found his cousin standing there.

He sat the coffee pot on the counter And ran over to his cousin, standing on his tippy toes to hug his way to tall cousin around the neck.

"Itachi nice to see you again, I see you two found each other again.. In more ways than one" Kyuubi snickered out at his embarrassed cousin.

"Kyuu!" Naruto squealed right when the door opened hitting the blonde in the back of the head and causing him to fall forward, of course Itachi caught him. (Don't get scared)

"Jeez pops why don't you just take a skillet to me head!?" Naruto yelled as he stormed out the kitchen and away from the laughing males.

"His sure has an attitude like his mother, has anyone seen the coffee?" Minato said.

"Right here" Itachi said picking it up and handing it to Minato.

"Thanks son" Minato said before he left the kitchen with the guys in tow.

"Jeez Aki don't you think it's time for you to be done with breakfast time?" Naruto asked his little boy, picking berries from his bowl.

"Nuh! I love your fruit salad!" Aki yelled and continued to eat.

"Fine fine" Naruto sighed out and went over to Itachi who was in between Shikamaru and Kyuubi, and snuggled Ito his lap, also stealing his berries secretly.

A whistle sounded from the stairs and Ino walked into the dinning room in a sports bra sleeping pants as bunny slippers with wild hair.

"Hot night you two?" Ino asked with a laugh.

"You know it sis" Sakura howled out when she saw Naruto's face.

"Naruto was making noises as if he was being abused to death, I couldn't even enjoy myself last night!" Deidra grumbled.

"Shikamaru you know you wanna say something Temari bursts out" sticking a strawberry into her mouth quickly.

Shikamaru in turn only gave them raised eyebrows that said 'I want to but I can't', or when Naruto did it 'I'm really lying to you and I actually know what's going on but you don't'.

"So troublesome" Shikamaru managed to get out, so he wouldn't get jumped the red-hot Habanero #2.

"That's it!" By now everyone to the table except Aki were laughing their asses off and Naruto was sick of it so he ran up the stairs to his room and locked the door and went in search of his writing notebook.

He found it and a pen and sprawled out on the floor, letting his imagination flow out through his fingers and carry him through the rest of the morning.

A/N: So what did u think C:? This way actually supposed to be longer but I split it up because I got sleepy :O! Oh the few words at the beginning is the song they played in A Goofy Movie. Really old Disney movie if your around my age you know what im talking about! Alrighty than love you guys be back soon.

-Meep


	6. Breakfast was delicious

So today guys I didn't have school because the weather got super bad so here's the other half of chapter five! Please enjoy. I hope to get another chapter out later. It will focus more on the development of Aki and Itachi.

WARNING! LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON BELOW SOMEHWERE! Read on if you dare c:

* * *

Itachi walked up the stairs to Naruto's room and quietly started to push open the door encase Naruto was sleeping.

That case was quickly proven true as Itachi walked into the room and spotted said blonde sprawled out on the window seat.

His writing pad strewn open and pencil hanging from his nimble fingers as his arm hung off the edge of the spot where he rested.

Itachi smiled and walked over to Naruto, pulling the afghan over him he kneeled down and picked up the notebook, his eyes skimming over it until he close it and took the pencil from the blondes hand.

Itachi froze and opened the notebook his eyes skimming through the pages as he flipped through them furiously.

Itachi's lips broke into a very evil smirk before he closed the notepad and sat it at the end d the window seat before he walked towards the bathroom, stripping as he went.

The sound of water running pulled Naruto from his light sleep. Yawning Naruto sat up, the afghan slipping down his shoulders. When he was more aware he gaped at the clothes all over the floor, leading to the bathroom.

"Are they Itachi's?" Naruto mumbled out before he slid off the window seat and walked towards the bathroom, dragging the afghan behind him.

Since the door was already ajar Naruto walked into the steamy bathroom and approached the shower.

Little did he know that Itachi was smiling, not a nice smile either, behind the tented glass of the gold trimmed walk in shower, ready to pull the blonde inside.

"Itachi?" Naruto said as he stared at the glass, not a second later was he being pulled through the now opened glass door and forced against the shower wall.

"I-Itachi!?" Naruto gasped out, trying to push his long locks from his face.  
When Naruto finally got his golden locks under control he stood frozen in his soaking wet clothes Itachi securing the locks onto the latch inside the shower, the double dragon tattoos up his arm and across his black flexing, as his back muscles moved.

"Naruto you've been a very naughty boy" Itachi said as he approached the blonde who was backing up towards the back of the shower, away from the running water.

Itachi flipped the blonde around and forced him against the wall, sliding his hands around to fondle his nipples through his Tshirt.

"Ita-chi, what are you talking about?" Naruto moaned out, as Itachi started to bite on the skin of his neck tenderly.

"Your notebook" Itachi pulled Naruto from the wall and pushed him down to the floor, yanking his pants down, revealing the blondes perky ass.

"Itachi what are you-" Naruto wanted to fight back but god if he wasn't excited that his most dreamt about fantasy was coming true.

Itachi emptied half a bottle of lube onto the blonde ass, making sure it ran down the crevice of Naruto's ass.

He pressed a finger at Naruto's entrance, inching it in slowly until it was completely sucked in.

"Nngh Tachi!" Naruto's face was flushed, his face turning a light pink, his eyes wide and hazy.

'His insides are so soft' Itachi thought to himself, as he turned Naruto onto his back and added a second finger.

"You enjoy this spot here a lot" Itachi said sticking his fingers in deeper.

"Ha..ah..don't Itachi" Naruto huffed out.

"It's nice here though" Itachi said before he spread Naruto's legs wide open, sliding up Naruto's side, sticking the thir finger in.

"Your so adorable I think I'm gonna lose myself" Itachi growled into Naruto's ear, scissoring his tight hole.

"Itachi.. Tachi.. Ah ah, G-good so good, there right there!" Naruto gasped out lifting his hips and wrapping his hand around his cock, pumping it quickly.

"Jerking yourself off while lifting your hips like that.." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear as he jab his fingers in and out of Naruto's tight ass, and suckled his nipples after pushing Naruto's Tshirt up.

"Sto- Tachi!" Naruto nearly screamed, his climax approaching fast.

"Ah.. Coming!" Naruto groaned out, his body shivering uncontrollably.

"Go ahead" Itachi's voice washed over him and he lost it.

"I'm coming!" Naruto screamed as his seed shot out of his cock, his fisted hand pumped hard. Itachi's fingers not stopping once.

"Wai-"

"Not done yet" Itachi said forcing his fingers deeper, causing Naruto's body to arch up, and lift from the floor of the shower.

"Naruto you're so wet and squishy down here, it's making such sexy noises" Itachi said in his low seductive voice, his fingers slipping out of the blonde.

Gently, he pushed Naruto's body up, gripping his thighs in his large hands.  
He brought his face down to Naruto's twitching entrance and stuck his tounge inside, wiggling it around.

"Ah Tachi, you shouldn't do that" Naruto huffed, holding his legs up for Itachi.

"Ah your tongue, and your hand" Itachi drove his tongue deeper into the blonde, gripping the semi erect member in his large hand.

Itachi sat up, dragging Naruto's bum close to his large dripping cock, pressing against Naruto's wet entrance.

"Itachi! Put it in me! Put your cock inside me!" Naruto moaned out, grinding against Itachi's cock.

"That's what I wanted to hear" Itachi pushed forward, his cock slipping in with ease.

"It's..it's in" Naruto moaned out.

Itachi chuckled and thrust forward, pulling back and ramming back in, back and forth back and forth.

Itachi pulled Naruto up from the floor, thrusting harshly up into the blonde beauty.

"Tachi! Fuck right there! So good!" Itachi smiled, gripped Naruto's hips and helped the man bounce up and down his cock.

"Look Naruto your cock is pulsating in my hand" Itachi said rubbing his finger over the little slit.

"Tachi! Fuck me harder!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi pulled Naruto into a searing kiss, pushing his tongue inside the blondes mouth as he pounded into the tight twitching entrance, cutting off all sounds.

"So so good! TACHI!" Naruto's head snapped back a his vision went white as he came fr the second time since he entered the shower.

"Fuck" Itachi growled, biting Naruto's collarbone, as he came inside the blonde.

"Naruto?"

"So, amazing" Naruto whispered as he slumped against Itachi's large body.

Itachi smiled and gave Naruto a small peck on the lips before he picked the blonde up and started to clean them up.

Nero-Nero-Nero

"Mmm Tachi I'm sleepy" Naruto yawned snuggling up against said ravens chest.

"Then sleep Naru" Itachi's deep voice purred against the top of his hair.

"Just a nap" Naruto said as Itachi started to pull the blanket up.

"Just a nap" with that they went to sleep.

* * *

A/N:Yeah I know it was really short but that was a half chapter not a full one! So drop a review if you have any lovely words for me! Im gonna go work on chapter 7 Ja Ne!


	7. Shopping!

A/N: New chapter guys I could finally get it out! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy!" Itachi didn't move.

Aki climbed on top of the bed, sitting beside his father with a pouty look on his face. He smiled and climbed to the other side of his father and kicked him right off the bed.

"Wakey Wakey daddy!" Aki giggled over the side of the bed.

"I'm up" growled Itachi.

"Sowwy daddy you wouldn't wake up so mommy told me to do whatever was nessa- something that I can't say!" Aki said hoping off the bed to stand beside his father who continued to lay on the floor.

"Mommy said you would take me out today!" Aki grabbed his father's hand, and with his fathers help of course, pulled him from the floor.

"I guess we could that, couldn't we?" Itachi smiled down at his son who nodded eagerly the smile on his face infectious just like his mothers.

"So then would you like to do hmm" Itachi asked picking his son up and walking out the bedroom.

"Well you know there's shopping, because you know my birthdays coming up, oh and there's getting my hair done, because you know my birthday is coming up, oh we could also order from Tiffany's." Aki ranted on and on about things the could.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh, he's already taking after his mother.

"Aki just remember, Uchiha's never submit to anyone Kay?" Itachi said to his son walking around the staircases to the kitchen.

"What does that mean papa?" Aki asked as the entered the kitchen.

"Ah morning sleepy head, we actually both ended up sleeping through the rest of the night" Naruto said sauntering over to Itachi and Aki.

"Aki go say good morning to our guests for mommy okay?" Naruto said as Itachi put the little boy on the floor.

"Morning handsome" Naruto giggled out as Itachi picked him up from the floor, his arms and legs immediately wrapping around the broad frame that is Itachi.

Itachi kissed Naruto hard, one if his large hands slipping to the back of the blondes head to hold him there. He started slipping his tongue across the seam of Naruto's plump pink lips and Naruto gladly gave him entrance with a small moan, Itachi dove his tongue into the blondes mouth exploring everything that was offered.

When the need for air became too much they pulled back, Itachi's hand catching Naruto's chin before his head fell back, giving him a little peck on the nose before sitting him down on the island, keeping his place between his legs.

"Morning, now where's my breakfast" Itachi asked with his handsome smile.

"I don't know, do I get another kiss if I tell you ?" Naruto asked taking Itachi's long hair into his hand and tugging the man forward.

Itachi hummed and kissed the little blonde man again, this time gentler, softer, with less animalistic urgentness.

Naruto seemed to like this, his tongue staying it side of his mouth as he kissed his love slowly, his sharp teeth leaving small nicks on his lovers lips.

"Oh Jeez get a room" A rustic voice said behind them.

The pulled apart smiling, Itachi turned around, Naruto pulling him back against him with his arms around his neck.

"Morning You guys" Naruto giggled out as all his siblings saddled into the kitchen for seconds.

"Naruto that is such a cute picture! I'm gonna take it!" Deidra screamed as he ran from the room.

"Deidra and his art" Temari said as she poured a fresh cup of coffee.

"Back!" Deidra yelled with his bed partner wrapped around him.

"Maybe you guys should kiss" Deidra snickered out.

Itachi pulled Naruto's lips down by tugging his chin and kissed him.

Whistles were heard throughout the kitchen making Naruto blush when the photo was taken.

"Hmms hey you guys let's take a picture together!" Deidra screamed out, setting his camera down on the counter opposite the island.

"Deidra why do u have to tell everything!?" Naruto screamed at his brother, as he settled down into the new place, which was him settled on Itachi's lap on top of the island.

"Because I can bitch! Got a problem!?" Deidra screamed at him.

"No! I guess not!" Naruto screamed at him.

"Good" Deidra said as he finally got the camera zoom how he wanted it, and in times photo shots.

"Okay everyone positions!" Deidra screamed as he snapped his fingers.

Ino and Sakura jumped onto the island with Naruto and Itachi, posing as if they were gonna kiss Naruto and Itachi on the cheeks.

Shikamaru stood with his arms wrapped around Deidra one side of the island while Temari and Sasori stood on the other side hugging.

Deidra snapped the photo, soon more followed, in many different positions, Naruto once ended up on the floor kidding Deidra with a smile on his face.

"Since when did my kitchen become a photo shoot?" Kushina asked stepping into the kitchen, with Aki Minato, Kyuubi and Sasuke behind her.

"Oh c'mon mother we were just taking Christmas photos." Ino and Sakura said in unison with a follow-up high-five.

"Oh isn't that cute" Kushina gushed.

"Let's get one with all the kids together!" Kushina yelled her eyes already glistening with the thoughts of beautifully taken photos.

"Now I see why Deidra yells everything" Kyuubi whispers to Sasuke, who in turn smirked.

"We were just talking about that!" Naruto giggled out.

"Okay okay! We got it!" Deidra screamed as he dragged Kyuubi, Sasuke and Aki into the shot.

They took endless photos, some of Naruto kissing Aki, Aki and Naruto kissing Itachi on the cheeks, Deidra making out with Sasori on the side, Shikamaru and Temari fighting with Ino and Sakura, although that wasn't suppose to be a photo. The one that shocked them all was the one where Kyuubi was bent backwards and Sasuke was leaning over him, both if them losing themselves in a deep kiss, without the mistletoe.

The photo snapped and it was the cutest one in Kushina's opinion because while Sasuke was kissing Kyuubi everyone stared at them with wide eyes, which had Kushina and Minato laughing on the side lines.

"Suprise" Kyuubi giggled out as he clung to the Uchiha's arm.

"Merry Christmas" Sasuke laughed out.

"Whoa Sasuke-teme you laughed!" Naruto gasped as Itachi held him and Aki in his arms.

"Yeah I did dobe!" Sasuke said as he looked down at Kyuubi who couldn't stop smiling so largely.

"Ooooooh I totally see te deal here" Temari said as Ino and Sakura nodded their head in agreement.

"So you two are together together?" Deidra yelled.

"Yes you ditz!" Kyuubi yelled at his cousin.

"I'm not a ditz you're a ditz you bitch!" Deidra screamed.

Kushina and Minato quietly slipped from the room leaving to catch everything on camera.

"What did you call me!?" Kyuubi yelled lunging for Deidra, Sasuke wasn't fast enough to catch him, but Itachi was and grabbed the red he's around the waist before the red-head could do any damage.

But Deidra on the other hand was lunging for Kyuubi so fiercely that Sasori was having a hard time hold him back, te muscles in his arms bulging at the pressure of having to hold te blonde back.

Deidra got free and attacked Kyuubi, they feel in a heap on the floor, clawing at each other with their nails, and pulling each other's hair.

"Aki why don't you go find grams and gramps and I'll send your father to get you when we are done here" Naruto told his son pushing him towards the back kitchen door.

"Okay mommy" Aki said his little legs carried him from the room, a shocked look on his cute little face.

"You bitch!"

"You whore!"

Clothes started to be ripped off and jewelry flew to other parts of the room, as the knocked stuff off the cabinet doors.

"Ditz!"

"Ginger!"

"Fuck you!"

Naruto cracked his knuckles and dove into the fight. He kicked Kyuubi into the cabinet after his pulled him off of Deidra and punched Deidra in the face who landed on the floor sliding across the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem!? My son was in here!" Naruto yelled, his eyes losing their blue hue.

"Naruto you need to calm down" Sasuke started forward, along with Itachi.

"I don't need to calm down! I'm feeling good" Naruto said his sharp teeth revealed as he smiled a dangerous smile.

Naruto stalked toward Deidra and jacked him up from the floor, nobody moved.

"If you ever, say another fucking word like that to Kyuubi I will not hesitate to hurt you, he is not a ginger and you know it!" Naruto spat out dropping the blonde to the floor.

Everyone let out of breath as he stalked from the room, but immediately tensed up as his small form popped back into the room.

He walked over to Sasuke who had Kyuubi held in one arm.

He pulled Sasuke's tall frame down by his shirt and kissed his forehead, throwing Kyuubi a glare before he smiled a sickly sweet smile at the red head.

"congratulations" Naruto said, his eyes returning to blue as he started to get dizzy.

Naruto fell forward and would've smacked his head right on the counter had Itachi and Sasuke not caught him in time.

They bother let out a breath.

"This is why you have to stay calm baaaka" Sasuke said to his best friend.

Itachi picked him up and left the kitchen.

"Clean this mess up" Itachi said before his body completely disappeared with Naruto.

Nero-Nero-Nero

"I'm fine Tachi" Naruto said for the fifth time as Itachi started to get dressed to go out with Aki.

"Okay, well any medicine you might need Sasuke brough over they're in the bottom of my nightstand." He pointed towards the one on the right side.

"Your water and some of Deidra's stolen apple juice are on your nightstand." He pointed and Naruto looked over not holding in his quiet giggle.

"The remotes are on the bed, and your notebook is in the top drawer if your nightstand." Itachi said as he threw on his wool trench coat and his leather gloves.

"And here are you glasses and cell phone" Itachi said walking over to Naruto, and handing them to him.

"Don't you look spiffy" Naruto smiled taking them from Itachi.

"Well I have to look good to take my son out don't I?" Itachi smiled down at Naruto.

He wa dressed in a black dress shirt and white suit pants with black dress shoes on his feet, his hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"One might think you were trying o attract the attention of a woman Mr. Uchiha" Naruto huffed out.

"Of course not love" Itachi bent down and kissed Naruto on the lips roughly before pulling back from the blondes face a little.

"I only need you" Itachi growled out.

"I know" Naruto laughed a blush spreading across his face.

"Tease. Besides if I'm trying to attract woman so is Aki" just then Aki walked into the room in the same attire as his father, except he had little all black converse on his feet.

"Hi mommy! Are you feeling better!?" Aki said running up to the bed.

"Much better now that you here" Naruto smile down at his son.

Aki's face reddened and he pouted, his lips poking out so cutely.

"Mommy don't say such things!" Aki screamed out before running from the room.

Itachi chuckled and Naruto giggled.

"When will you be back?" Naruto asked.

"I how to be back by 10 eleven at the latest" Naruto nodded his approval.

Itachi leaned down and gave Naruto another sinful kiss.

"Love you." Naruto said as he Itachi stood up an started towards the door.

"I know" Itachi chuckled out as he left the room.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled from behind the closed-door.

Itachi just laughed as he walked down the stairs and him and Aki left.

"So where are we gonna go daddy?" Aki asked as Itachi got into the driver's seat of his Buick with Aki in his lap.

This was against the law but Itachi be dammed if ex was gonna trust a seat to secure his sons safety.

"Wherever you want Itachi said" buckling him and Aki into the seat.

"The mall! We have to do Christmas shopping!" Aki said his mouth rounding into a small 'O'.

"Aren't you sweet" Itachi said as they pulled out of the curving driveway.

"Don't forget we have to shopping for me too" Aki gave his father a cheeky smile.

"Oops there it went out the window." Itachi said as he sped away from the big house and down the long street.

"What went out the window daddy?" Aki asked.

"Oh nothing just my money" Itachi said stopping at a red light.

"Ah got that right" Aki said giving his father the most innocent look.

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Damn"

Nero-Nero-Nero

Itachi walked around the mall with large bags of his knows what by now as he and Aki went from store to store shopping for everyone and of course Aki himself.

Itachi had bags from Victoria secrets, Aeropostale, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Footlocker, H&M, Wave, Body central, Pink, Spencer's, and The candy factory (for Aki of course) and anything else Aki thought his family might like. This is one of those Itachi was happy he worked ou as much as he did.

"Itachi!" Itachi stopped and turned around.

Kisame, Hidan and Kakuza were coming towards him.

"Looks like you could use some help with those" Itachi snarled at the three and they hastily took the bags.

"Good" Itachi turned around to pick up Aki but he wasn't there.

Itachi looked around, his heart going into a panic and his eyes narrowed when he spotted white hair.

He pulled out his silent pistol from his holster, he had a clear shot and he took it.

He shot the man in the leg and he went down and so did Aki.

Itachi walked quickly towards the pair and picked Aki up, not even breaking a sweat.

"Aki come" the little boy ran to his father, the lollipop he got from the stranger till in his mouth.

"Tsk tsk Kabuto, still in that line of work are ya?" Itachi said, the accent of the south lacing his voice. He got no answer as the man glared at him while he held his leg.

"Nothing? Well your done for now anyway." Itachi picked the man up by his hair and dragged him across the floor.

"Take Aki Kisame" Kisame did so and stepped back as Itachi walked past them with Kabuto, his bloodied leg leaving a trail.

A lot of people stopped and stared but didn't say anything. Well he was Itachi Uchiha after all.

"Itachi I see you've brought us something today" Ibiki said as Itachi dropped the white-haired man on the ground of the in mall police station.

"Get this out of my face" Itachi said a he turned to leave.

"No problem" Ibiki said snapping his fingers, Kabuto was taken away.

"Let's go" Itachi said taking Aki from Kisame.

They passed the Kay jewelry store, Itachi stopped and backed up.

Nerooooo-

"I think I just spent 25 thousand dollars in a jewelry store" Itachi sighed out.

"Your own fault Itachi" Kisame said as he walked beside the brooding man.

"Not my fault I love the woman in my family" Itachi whimpered out.

"Your cryin' like that is gonna put a dent in ya' income ya' pussy" Hidan said as he hefted a few of the bags higher up his wrists.

"So much money on just jewelry" Kakuza said gazing at the Kay jeweler bag.

"Well the most expensive was for Naruto so it's fine" Itachi said with a smile in his face.

"You are so whipped" Hidan snickered out.

Itachi whipped around towards Hidan.

"Wanna say that again?" Itachi said.

"Nope" Hidan started whistling as e walked past Itachi.

"Thought so" Itachi said as they exited the mall.

Itachi pulled Aki's hood up and over the head of the now sleeping boy.

"Kisame what time is it?" Itachi asked pressing Aki into his chest to keep him warm in the harsh cold of the night.

"10:30" Kisame stated.

"Okay good" Itachi said as he unlocked his black Buick.

Kakuza and Hidan put all the bags and boxes inside the car and trunk. While Itachi sat his Kay jeweler bag in the passenger seat.

"Thanks for the help guys, I'll see you when I finally come back to work."

"In fifty years" Hidan said earning himself a slap to the head.

"Goodnight Itachi tell Naruto I said hello and Kushina-sama and Mikoto-sama as well" Kisame said as he and Kakuza walked off with a huffing Hidan.

Itachi hopped into his Buick with Aki in his arms and started the car, turning up the heat as soon as it was up and running.

He buckled them up again and drove out of the parking lot of th mall.

Nero-Nero

"Your back at a decent time" Sasori said as he opened te door for Itachi, his eyes going wide at all the bags in front of the door.

"Could you take Aki?" Itachi asked, Sasori hurriedly took Aki and backed away from the door.

Itachi grabbed up all the boxes and walked into the house, into the family room and stuck them in front of the 50 foot tall tree. He went back and got the boxes and did the same. Going back out I the car he got the Kay jeweler bag, came back and closed and locked the door, taking Aki from Sasori.

"Is everyone else sleep?" Itachi ask.

Sasori nodded. Following Itachi up the stairs.

Itachi walked towards Ino, Sakura and Temari's room at the right end of the corridor. He opened all the doors quietly and placed the jewelry boxes on the pillows.

He did the same as he went back downstairs to Kushina's and Minato's master suite.

"Could you take Aki and lay him down with Naruto for me? I need to go give something to my mother."

"Sure" Sasori nodded and took Aki back upstairs.

Itachi left the house and walked across the street to his parents house.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside flipping on the foyer light. He walked upstairs and when to the mater suite at the end of the corridor.

He opened the door quietly and smiled at his sleeping parents. He walked towards his mother's side, kissed her forehead and sat her gift box down, and left as silent as he came.

Fugaku smiled at his sons antics and rolled over going back to sleep.

Itachi went straight to his and Naruto's room when he got back, he knocked and a soft 'come in was heard from inside.

"Your still up?" Itachi asked as he kneeled in front if Naruto, taking off his gloves and trench coat.

"No Sasori really sucks at being silent" Naruto laughed.

"What's that?" Naruto asked spotting the Kay jeweler bag.

"This Naruto is my merry Christmas" Itachi said taking out both of the small boxes.

"I love Naruto. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Itachi said as he opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"I-is that, is that a Neil Lane Bridal Set 3 3/8 ct tw Diamonds 14K White Gold ring!?" Naruto screamed.

"Yes it is Naruto, and it's yours as long as you will have me" Itachi said taking the ring out of the box.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears, the spilled over steadily and he smiled through them nodding his yes.

Itachi smiled and slid ten ring into Naruto's ring finger picking him up and kissing him deeply.

"OMG!"

"OMFG WHAT IS THIS!?"

"ITS BEAUTIFUL!"

Screams were heard down the hall, and so were pounding feet.

"Oh I might've picked up something for the women also" Itachi chuckled out.

"That's fine." Naruto said as he and Itachi shared another searing kiss.

"Aki needs to be out in his own bed you know" Naruto said as Itachi put him back in the bed.

"I have another gift for you" Itachi said pulling out the second box.

"Omg I'm nervous"

"Don't be" Itachi said opening the box.

Naruto alarmist fell over.

"It's beautiful!" Naruto said taking the ring and sliding it on his right ring finger.

"What's the name of this one?" Naruto asked before his door busted open.

"Itachi you handsome devil you!" Sakura said throwing herself at him. Naruto promptly pulled Itachi out of the way with a passive look. Sakura landed on her face.

"Jeez Naruto" Sakura said.

"I just wanted a hug" Sakura said getting off the floor.

"Idc" Naruto said wrapping his arms around Itachi.

"Thank you Itachi" Ino said from the door.

"This was a very nice gift to wake up to" Temari said.

"Why can't you be civilized like our sisters?" Naruto asked.

Sakura just gaped at him.

"We'll never mind that, look what I got" Naruto giggled out sticking out his hands.

"OMG!" The three girls squealed.

"Ikr!" Naruto kissed Itachi on the cheek who smiled a large smile down at him.

"That ring is gorgeous" Temari said, as she got Ino to snap her LOIS by Lois Hill Woven Sterling silver necklace around her throat.

"What's the name of this one?" Sakura asked grasping Naruto's right hand.

"Heart/Infinity Ring Diamond Accents 10K Rose Gold" Itachi cleared his throat.

"Well aren't you a big spender" Ino said causing Temari to laugh.

"Okay okay you three out you go!" Naruto shooed his sisters out, and closed the door.

"Aki really is a deep sleeper like his father" Naruto smiled as Itachi wrapped an arm around his waist while stood next to him.

"Let's goto bed" Itachi's deep voice pierced his eyes and his eyes seemed to get heavy again.

"Okay" Naruto whispered as Itachi layed him down on the bed next to their sleeping son.

Itachi run himself of his dress shirt, undershirt and suit pants and climbed into bed behind Naruto, who was now curled around Aki.

"Goodnight Naruto"

"Goodnight Itachi" Naruto said smiling at his new ring before he drifted off.

* * *

A/N: Whoo! Longest yet I believe! Im still celebrating my birthday! Are you guys enjoying your december!? Its pretty cold down here Brrr! So leave me a review and tell me what you think! Lots of love

-Meep


	8. A New Discovery And a New Couple?

A/N:OMFG! Guys how long has it been? Jeez I had a week that I ca'nt even remember but I did have the time of my life on saturday for my second birthday celebration. Never drink room temperature vodka or liquor or whatever that was! Get it chilled... Lol anyways anyone having a good few weeks leading to christmas? I have finals all week but I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I finished. Took me all day. Ugh! Okay enough of my ranting please enjoy!

* * *

Naruto's beautiful blue eyes opened and he screamed, practically jumping out of his skin.

"Morning Naru-Chan!"

"Morning dear"

Kushina and Mikoto said as they loomed over Naruto's bed with creepy smiles on their faces.

"Why are you guys just standing there like that!?" Naruto squealed.

"We only wanted to show you this" Mikoto said, mock saddened by Naruto meanness.

"And we also wanted to see... Well you know" Kushina said closing in on her son.

Naruto started to back away, hoping to escape from the other side of the large bed.

Mikoto and Kushina jumped him, grabbing for his hands.

"RAPE! HELP! TACHI!" Naruto screamed trying to get out of his mothers clutches.

"Well what do we have here" Fugaku said from his place next to Minato in the doorway.

"O-oh dear! Good morning!" Kushina said, pulling herself and Mikoto off of Naruto who immediately jumped off the bed and ran towards his father who chuckled to the look of fear on his sons face.

"Why are you guys attacking Naruto so early in the morning?" Minato asked, propping his arm on top of his son's head.

"We only wanted to see his ring!" Kushina said, sighing in defeat.

"That couldn't have waited till later?" Fugaku said, an impassive look on his face.

Mikoto and Kushina 'pffted' as if they were teenagers and pushed through the trio, turning around to give Naruto more creepy smiles before turning and walking down te steps, excited talk of wedding plans flowing back to Naruto's ears.

"Well it's about time" Minato said Fugaku grunting in agreement, a smile like his sons appearing on his face, as he ruffled his hair.

Naruto merely pouted and walked away from them. In search of Itachi.

"Mfffh!" Naruto's muffled cries sounded through the large hand over his mouth.

Naruto was turned around and he jumped onto Itachi a smile on his face.

"Umm Tachi why are you hiding in a closet?" Naruto as he leaned his back against the door.

He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"While me and Aki were making breakfast for you our mothers came out of nowhere and started interrogating me, well after thanking me, so I had to abandon Aki and hid in this closet." Itachi said in one breath.

Naruto giggled at the distraught look on Itachi face.

"They were looming over me while I slept a few minutes ago" Naruto said.

Itachi just chuckled and pulled Naruto from the door, an into his arms, his lips descending onto the blondes.

"Mng.. Tachi, we can't" Naruto tried to speak as Itachi kissed him, drool sliding down the side of his mouth.

Itachi smiled and pulled back from the little blonde man.

"Why can't we hmm?" Itachi trailing kisses down Naruto's cheek, ear, throat and collarbone.

"Because this is a closet! A-and the light is so dim! Besides someone could hear!" Naruto moaned when Itachi bit into neck drawing a bit of blood.

"Give in already Naru" Itachi growled, as he ripped open the blondes top and licked his chest, paying the pert nipples little attention.

"Ah.. Not there Itachi!" Naruto groaned out as Itachi groped his cock through his boxes, not even remembering the ravens hands sliding down into his pants.

Naruto's eyes rolled back as Itachi started to bite and tug on his nipples as he stroked his hard member.

Itachi slid down to his knees in front of the blonde and took his fiancé's little cock into his mouth wholly and sucked on it as if it were a lollipop.

Naruto's small hand made its way down to Itachi's head of raven locks, gripping tightly he tugged as he body arched against Itachi.

"Tachi! N-no I'm gonna- Ah!" Naruto screamed as he released, a blade of white slicing his vision a moment before he regained his senses, his breath coming out in little pants.

He looked down at Itachi who was licking his lips and smiling up at the blonde as he stripped his shirt, unbuckled his pants and stood up.

He yanked Naruto's pants down, Naruto obediently stepping out of them, and hefted one of the blondes legs onto his waist, sucking on his fingers.

"Naruto are you okay?" Itachi asked with a chuckle as he slid his slicked fingers to said blondes entrance and pushed one inside.

"Ah! Itachi!" The blonde gripped Itachi's shoulders, his head pressing back against the door as enticing sounds passed through his lips.

Itachi smiled and added another finger pressing his long digits deeper inside and wiggling them gently, Naruto's member leaking pre-cum rapidly.

"Fuck" A chuckling raven pressed a third one inside and started to move them, back and forth.

"Ah, Ngh T-Tachi!" Naruto said, as he almost released again, Itachi pulled his fingers out quickly savoring the pouty look on the blondes face.

"Don't worry love you're about to get something much better" Itachi took his slick fingers and wrapped his hand firmly around his cock, stroking it a few times before placing himself at Naruto's entrance. He slammed into the blonde, grunting at the heat that now seized his member by the tip.

Naruto on the other hand screamed out Itachi's name and came once again, his essence spraying his and Itachi's abdomen's.

Itachi wasted no time and started pounding into the tightness that was his lovers ass.

Sweat poured down their bodies and the room reeked of sex as Itachi wrapped both of Naruto's legs around his waist, gripping his hips tightly, bouncing the blonde up and down on his engorged member.

"F-fuck, Ita!" The blonde was losing it, as Itachi's large member slammed into his prostate over and over again.

Naruto bit down on his lip, trying to keep his voice down.

"Naruto don't hide your voice from me" The raven man growled slamming Naruto down into his cock, groaning as he released into the tight heat.

"T-Tachi!" Naruto gasped out as he to released for the third time.

Itachi chuckled at the blonde and kissed him, a kiss that could kill.

When they pulled away from each other Naruto's eyes were glazed over.

"So-Sooo great" Naruto mumbled to himself as Itachi pulled out and set him down on his own feet, only being kept up by the hand wrapped around his bicep.

"Put your clothes on Naruto" Naruto stared at Itachi as if he was speaking a foreign language and the raven tried to hold in his laughter, but it burst forth snapping the blonde out if it.

"Fuck you Itachi!" Naruto growled as a dark blush spread across his face, while he pulled on his clothes and watched Itachi do the same.

Itachi kissed Naruto before he pulled the blonde away from the door and peeked out.

"Shit" Naruto heard Itachi say.

"What?" Naruto said from behind the big form.

Itachi sighed and pushed the door all the way open.

"Mommy?" Aki said from his spot in front of the door.

"Oh shit" Naruto said before promptly fainting.

Itachi caught him and threw him over his broad shoulders.

"Daddy what were you and mommy doing in there?" Aki asked as he followed his father from under the stairs, through the foyer, and towards the game room.

"Just having some fun" Itachi sai laying Naruto on the deep blue sofa in the center of the room. He pulled a chair in front of it and turned on the play station for Aki.

"Oh! I wanna have fun!" Aki said jumping up and down.

Itachi paled and handed Aki the controller after he put in an age appropriate game.

"When you're a little older" Itachi said.

Aki pouted but nodded and sat in the chair his father pulled up for him.

"Now watch over your mommy while we go make the house pretty okay?" Itachi said, ruffling Aki's hair.

"Yes sir!" Aki said starting his game.

5hrs later~

Naruto sat up and stared down at his beautiful son sleeping next to him, game controller in hand.

"Ah my little angel" Naruto cooed to his sleeping son as he picked him up, and turned off the game station and plasma screen tv.

Naruto walked out f the game room and his eyes went wide as saucers.

"Wow" Naruto gazed at all the red, green and gold streamers hanging from the high ceilings, the garland and red banisters and the different colored trees lighting up every corner.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned towards the voice and smiled at Kisame.

"Kisame" Naruto said giving the mans cheek a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked letting Kisame take Aki out f his arms.

"I helped decorate this big ass house" Kisame grumbled, making Naruto laughed.

"Oh did u? Thanks" Naruto's bright smile made Kisame smile.

"Np, your family is always entertaining."

"Speaking of family, umm where is mine?" Naruto said turning in a circle.

"Outside" Kisame said starting for the stairs that led to the rooms.

"I'll put this kiddo in his own bed, they're in the front by the way" Kisame continued up the stairs.

Naruto made his way forwards the front and opened the big door, a gust of cold wind hit him in the face and he quickly grabbed one of his fathers oversized jackets slipping it over his body, he stepped outside and closed the door.

"No! That set of lights!"

"No wrong end you stupid bitch!"

"I'm trying here!"

"Kyuubi don't fall sweetheart!"

"Would you guy just shit the fuck up with yer bickering!?" Hidan yelled, making Ino and Sakura laugh.

"Naruto sweety I see you've finally woken up" Kushina said as she continued to wrap red lights around one of the hedge bushes.

"Where's Itachi?" Naruto asked, his teeth chattering.

"Right here" Said raven came walking around the side of the house, extension cord wrapped around his shoulder.

"Tachi you left me all alone!" Naruto pouted as the tall, broad-shouldered man stopped in front of him.

"Forgive me, you fainted and I wanted to get the house decorated in time" Itachi said bending down to kiss the blondes forehead.

"In time for what?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business!" Deidra yelled.

"Stay in your corner Blondie!" Naruto yelled back.

"You're a blonde too!" Ino mumbled wrapping blue and orange lights around an oak tree.

"What you say Ino!?" Naruto turned on her.

"I was talking to Temari Jeez" Ino covered up quickly.

"Hey!"

"Troublesome siblings"

"I'm getting paid for this right?"

"Naruto look what you'd started" Kyuubi laughed from his new place in Sasuke's arms.

"You shut it little red riding hood!" Naruto spat out stomping away from his family.

Itachi only chuckled and continued dragging the extension cord around the house, knowing to leave the blonde alone when he got angry.

"Stupid family, stupid Dei!"

"Excuse me!" A timid voice said from beside Naruto.

"What!?" Naruto almost screamed.

The pale person in front of Naruto flinched and took a few steps away. Naruto then took in his appearance and his anger instantly melted away. His clothes were dirty and tattered, his messenger bag at his hip barely hung on correctly over his shoulders by the unwinding strap, and the combat boots on his feet practically talking to him as the fronts started to split open.

"C-change?" The timid voice whispered, looking at Naruto with dark eyes.

A beautiful idea popped into Naruto's head and he grabbed the hand of the stranger and pulled him along, not caring if it was dirty.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked the boy who just followed him like a puppy.

"Sai" The boy said.

"How old are you?"

"25" Naruto almost choked on his spit.

"Are you serious?" Naruto said turning to face the pale person named Sai.

He merely nodded his head slowly.

"Me too! Same height, same age, same sexuality?" Naruto giggled out.

Sai giggled too and gave Naruto and heart warming smile, his teeth a pearly white.

"I prefer men, women are gross" Sai said.

Naruto practically lost it. Right there in the middle of the sidewalk.

"You're definitely coming home with me." Naruto said pulling Sai down the sidewalk again. Sai smiled all the way there.

"Whoa nice house!" Sai said, gazing at the brightness.

Naruto smiled at him and ignored his family as he stormed through the door and slammed it behind him.

"Okay shower, food, and rooming" Naruto said leading Sai up the staircase.

"Okay" Sai whispered staring at the garland on the banisters.

Nero-Nero-Nero

"Is it good?"

Sai just smiled and continued to eat his eggs, bacon, waffles and strawberries.

"Is there something you guys need!?" Naruto huffed out, swinging around to the doorway of the kitchen.

Random noises sounded from the doorway and everyone ran away.

"Stupid people" Naruto said, watching as Sai finished his food.

"Naruto I'm hungry!" A voice said into the blondes ear making him jump.

"Itachi don't do that..." Naruto's words trailed off as he stared at Itachi's slicked back hair and the sight of his ripped abs through the thin gray cotton t-shirt he sported.

Kisame came up behind Itachi in a similar fashion. Walking to lean against the counter next to Sai and Naruto, Sai's face heated up and he looked down .

Itachi grabbed some water before standing behind Naruto, inconspicuously pressing his groin into Naruto's backside.

"Naruto who's this?" Kisame asked taking a strand of black hair into his hand and twirling it around his finger, making Sai's face heat up even more.

"His name is S-Sai" Naruto stuttered out.

"Can you speak little one?" Kisame asked pushing his black strands from his face.

"I will have you know I am 25! So you shouldn't call me little one!" Sai yelled. He gasped and put his head back down.

"Feisty are we?" Kisame's rough voice chuckled out.

"K-Kisame leave him alone!" Naruto was practically bent over the counter, his knees having gone weak.

"Fuck! Jesus guys really?" Kisame grunted out rubbing his temples.

Itachi only smiled and openly stuck his hand into the blondes pants, fondling his now hard member.

Sai's face hit maximum redness and he fainted. His body slipping right off the black stool at the bar. Kisame caught him and laid him on the floor gently.

"I-Itachi!" Naruto released, biting his lip until it bled.

"Tasty." Itachi chuckled as he licked off his fingers in front of Naruto, who just focused on fixing his clothes.

"Fricken perv!" Naruto said rushing around the bar towards the fainted Sai.

"I he okay?" Naruto asked Kisame who just stared at Itachi who continued to sip from his water bottle as he didn't do anything.

"He's fine. He just fainted." Kisame said, fixing Sai's hair, so it wasn't in his eyes.

"Can you carry him to his room ?" Naruto asked.

"Sure"

Kisame picked up the lightweight named Sai and started for the door of the kitchen, Naruto followed, swiftly kicking Itachi in the back of knee, although Itachi didn't move the blonde took satisfaction in the hiss the raven emitted.

"Perv" was all Naruto said as he disappeared out the door with Kisame.

Naruto led Kisame down the corridor to an empty room and Kisame laid the smaller person on the bed, where notebook after notebook were stacked on top of each other on one side of the bed.

"Thanks" Naruto said pulling a quilt over Sai's unmoving form.

"No problem" Kisame said waiting by the door.

He and Naruto walked out and Kisame couldn't stop the thoughts rolling around in his head.

"Cute right?" Naruto snickered out.

"Very" Kisame sighed out, as he and Naruto passed Aki's room. The door opened and out stumbled the little blonde raven.

"Mommy! Hungry!" Aki said rubbing his eyes.

"So is your father. I'll fix you both something to eat" Naruto said walking down the stairs with Aki now in his arms.

"What about me Naruto-Chan?" Kisame said in a little kid voice, well as close as he could manage.

"Fine you too!" Kisame fist pumped the air and followed Naruto into the kitchen.

"What do you want Aki?" Naruto asked sitting his son on the counter next to Kisame.

"Rabioli" Aki said pinching Kisame who barely noticed.

"Now where'd your father go?" Naruto grunted out as he took a can of mini ravioli's from the pantry.

"Right here" Itachi seemed to appear out of Nowhere and Naruto practically jumped out of his skin, dropping the can opener.

"Dammit Itachi!"

"Oooh mommy said a bad word!"

"Ooooh mommy said a bad word!" Kisame and Itachi childishly imitated.

"I will cut both of you up and plate you as sushi if you don't cut it out" Naruto said as he opened the can of ravioli's and poured them into a small pan and turned the stove on.

Both men paled and closed their mouths.

"Good boys" Naruto said pulling things out of the fridge.

"Naruto I'm hungry!" Kyuubi said as he and Sasuke appeared in the kitchen.

"I want hot chocolate!" Ino yelled.

"I want tea dear, if you don't mind" Kushina smiled at her son as she and Minato walked Ito the kitchen.

"I'll take a mint hot chocolate" Shikamaru said as he and Sasori sauntered into the kitchen.

"Goddamn" Naruto groaned out as he pulled out two gallons of milk and plugged in two hot chocolate makers.

"Mommy said another bad word" Aki whispered into Kisame's ear.

"Aki!"

"Hai!" Aki shut his mouth quickly.

Nero-Nero-Nero

Everyone was settled in the family room watching a Christmas movie on the plasma screen hot chocolate and food in hands, Afghans around shoulders, slippers on feet.

"I'm gonna go take Sai some hot chocolate" Naruto whispered to Itachi before he got up and walked from the room, up the stairs and down the corridor to Sai's room.

He knocked on the door a few times, just light raps and waited.

A soft come in was heard from the other side of the door and Naruto walked in with a smile.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

Sai smiled and sat his drawing book down along with the black pastel Naruto noticed he'd been working with.

"Sure, thank you very much" Sai said taking the mug from the blonde.

"You're welcome" Naruto said sitting on the bed next to Sai.

"What are you drawing?" Naruto asked reaching for the drawing book and holding it up for his eyes to see .

"Kisame-sama" Sai whispered. Naruto could practically feel the heat twisting from his face.

It was a picture of a broad-shouldered man, in an all black suit with a black top hat, can and dress shoes. Equipped with long wavy hair that hit his shoulders.

"You can really draw" Naruto whispered, admiring the detailed art.

"Thank you!" Sai said a smile lighting up his face.

"I see you're feeling better how about you come downstairs with us... Oh and umm sorry about earlier!" Naruto blurted. His own face heating up.

"Oh it's fine."Sai laughed nervously as he followed Naruto's lead and got out of the bed, and went down stairs.

Naruto walked over and sat between Itachi and Kisame, where Itachi gave him a kiss and a mug of hot chocolate. Naruto waved Sai over, patting the spot next to him.

Sai ducked his head, his long hair almost dipping into his mug, and saddled over to the trio, settling between Naruto a Kisame, his lithe body smushed closer to Kisame, who wrapped his arm around the little raven.

Sai's face heated up but he said nothing against it. Itachi and Naruto just watched behind their mugs at the action and reaction.

"Cuute" Ino put in her two cents wiggling her eyebrows at the couples snuggled up on the couch.

"Shut it aunty IMO!" Aki yelled from the floor, his eyes never leaving the Christmas movie on screen.

"What's you call me you little twerp?" Ino screamed going at Aki.

"Haha he called you Emo!" Sakura laughed from her perch atop a pile of red and green floor pillows.

"Aunty Saku-head it isn't nice to tease" Naruto said handing Itachi his mug as he stood.

Sasuke stood in front of the blonde who had started cracking his knuckles.

"Nope not today. Sit down and watch the movie" Sasuke said in a commanding tone.

Naruto never took his eyes off of his sister as he sat down next to his fiancé.He glared Hard.

"So obedient" Itachi said after he sat their mugs down on the in table next to them.

"I've had 5 years to learn how to handle Naruto" Sasuke said going back to Kyuubi on their love seat.

"Yeah he has" Naruto said letting out a breath.

"Dog" Sakura said, knowing it was bad to tease her brother.

Naruto smiled and ran at her from his seat on the couch aiming for her pink hair. He was fast. Shikamaru was faster, holding his brother back by his arms.

"Mommy no!" Aki said slapping his hands against Naruto's face.

Naruto sunk down to the ground, his head bowed.

"Fine!" Naruto yowled like a pissed kitty.

"I'm going to bed" Naruto said when Shika pulled him up from the ground.

He left the room, but not before slamming Sakura into the floor with the reflexes of a cat.

"Now I am" He sang dancing off.

"Night Saku-head" He laughed back at the glaring pink haired woman.

"I'm going to bed, c'mon Aki" Itachi said grabbing his son from the floor.

"I'm guesting tonight!" Kisame yawned pulling the silent Sai from his place on the couch.

"I'm out!" Deidra said as he and Sasori disappeared from the room.

"Well one of us gals should get her beauty sleep."

"Well it's sure not you" Snickered a wild haired blonde as she disappeared behind Ino.

"Always so troublesome"

"Me and Kakuzu call the game room!" Hidan yelled from somewhere in the foyer.

"Shut up you bastards!" Kushina yelled from her doorway somewhere downstairs.

"Dear calm down" Minato said as kissed along his wife's neck and dragged her back into the room.

"Ugh!" Sakura yelled before shutting off the tv and the lights in the family room, and going up stairs, fuming all the way there.

* * *

A/N:And that is a wrap guys! Please leave me a review if you want to tell me what you thought about it! Love u guys lots!

-Meep


End file.
